winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Concepts
Concepts and designs are created before each Winx Club, PopPixie and World of Winx seasons, some are published, some animated but with each enhancement there are also things discarded who never became official. Presented below are some of the official concepts and designs used on animation, final characters' design, as well as things not added in the final version. Earlier Versions |-|Magic Bloom= The first Winx concept was launched in 1999 and the trailer was released in 2001 before it is finally styled as Winx Club. More Coming Soon... Official Synopsis "Magic Bloom (1999 - 2000) - animated TV series emitted on Cartoon Network. This is about adventures of 5 girls - Bloom, Stella, Flora, Lisa (Lisa → Melody → Musa from Winx Club) and Tina (Tecna from Winx Club). They study at Alfea - School for Fairies. But they must fight with 3 evil witches from Cloud Tower." Winx, Trix and Knut's Designs Magic Bloom had earlier designs which finally known in its current version. Winx *In the early concept, Flora wore glasses and had purple hair. *Musa was intended to have green short hair and green eyes. *Originally, Musa was supposed to be called as "Lisa", then, her name was changed to "Melody" and finally was changed to "Musa". *Originally, Tecna was supposed to be called as "Tina" but was changed to "Tecna". Bloom01.jpg Stella01.jpg Flora1999200001copia.jpg Musa01.jpg Tecna01.jpg Layla-concept-art 2003-2005.png Trix and Knut The Trix wore outfits that resembled their ancestors, most noticeably is the similarity of Icy's outfit in this concept art and Belladona's final outfit. Other thing coming Soon... Videos Winx Club - Magic Bloom 2001||The Trailer Of "Magic Bloom" Magic Bloom (Winx Club) Season 1 - Clip 1 & Clip 2 PLOT!|Pilot + Clips Photos IMG_2171.JPG|Icy Concept: Magic Bloom IMG_2178.JPG|Possible Alfea Concept: Magic Bloom IMG_2177.JPG|Possible Alfea Concept: Magic Bloom IMG_2384.JPG IMG_2385.JPG IMG_2386.JPG IMG_2387.JPG IMG_2388.JPG |-|Winx, Just Fairies= The name of the show was changed to "Winx, Solo le Fate" (Winx, Just Fairies) in 2002. Official Synopsis "Fairies and Witches have been fighting forever, in the name of Good and Evil. Somewhere in the Universe this battle begins... Bloom and her aspiring-fairy friends will be the protagonists of the most exciting adventure of all time. They are smart, they are stylish, they are magic... they are THE WINX! ''-Pilot available'' ''-Multi-layered show with elements for both boys and girls'' ''-Action sequences, attitudes and displays of power, strength and magic for boys'' ''-Fashion, friendship and lots of music for girls'' ''-Wit and humor will also lace this newest offering on the animation." IMG 2172.JPG|Production Image #1 IMG_2401.JPG|Production Image #2 IMG_2396.JPG|Logo Deleted Scenes |-|Season 1= There were some deleted scenes of Season 1 that were available to watch: *The scenes of the Winx's transformation. *The scenes of the Specialist fight against an octopus-like monster. Noticeably, there were some changes in comparison to the finalized Season 1: *Bloom was intended to transform by spinning. *Flora's final pose included an transparent embossed four-petaled flower on the background. *Stella's final posing background was altered. *Stella's Winx had a brighter range of color. *The Specialists seemed to use phantoblades only. *The phantoblades was intended to only be glowing, not glowing and translucent. Bloom's transforming.png Flora prototype pose.png Stella Prototype Pose.png the specialists.png fighting scene cut.png |-|Season 7= There were some deleted scenes of Season 1 that were available to watch: Appearances |-|Winx Club= Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli.jpg Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Stella.jpg Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Musa_and_Tecna.jpg Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Flora.jpg |-|The Trix= Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Trix.jpg |-|Specialists= *'Sky:' Originally, Sky had different physical appearance and a different outfit. *'Riven:' Originally, Riven had a physically change, his hair appeared to be longer as Palladium and Helia, a different physical appearance and a similar suit of Sky in Season 3. *'Timmy:' Originally, Timmy's hair was short and had short spikes, he wore a pair of round glasses, a shirt with long sleeves, bag, boots and a short Bermuda. *'Helia:' During the opening sequence of Season 2, Helia has a brief appearance of wearing a red shirt and red shoes with gray pants. Specialists Concept Art.png|The Concept Art of Sky, Riven and Timmy. Helia - Season 2 Prototype Opening.png |-|Roxy= *In the planning stage (seen in the trailer), Roxy's eyes were yellow and her long-sleeve top was cyan instead of sea green. These were later changed, however, they can still be seen in some scenes in the finalized series, such as in "The White Circle" or in the opening scenes of Season 4. Roxyconcept1.png Roxyconcept2.png Concept-art-roxy-city-girl 3957983-XL.png Concept-art-roxy-city-girl 3957984-XL.png |-|Season 6= *The Winx's sixth season civilian outfits are different compared from the prototype outfits seen from the Season 6 trailer. Flora S6 Trailer 2.png|Flora Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Stella S6 Trailer 2.png|Stella Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Musa & Riven S6 Trailer.png|Musa Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png|Bloom, Tecna & Aisha Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png|All the Winx Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png|All the Winx with Daphne Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Thoren Season 6 Concept Art.jpg|Thoren's concept art. |-|Others= Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Codatorta_and_others.jpg Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Griselda_and_Faragonda.jpg Gothic Model 612 - Concept Art.jpg|Gothic Model's Concept Art Adquistes' citizens.jpg|Adquistes' citizens IMG_2278.JPG|Downland Citizens IMG_2280.JPG|Mark Concept IMG_2281.JPG|Morgana Concept #1 IMG_2282.JPG|Morgana Concept #2 IMG_2283.JPG|Aurora Concept #1 IMG_2284.JPG|Aurora Concept #2 IMG_2213.JPG|Hagen Concept Flora Concept Drawing w/ Inspiration.PNG|Flora Concept IMG_2382.JPG|Stella Concept IMG_2420.JPG|Concept from Winx Club Merch (Darcy) IMG_2421.JPG|Concept from Winx Club Merch (Stormy) IMG 2422.JPG|Flora Concept #1 IMG_2423.JPG|Flora Concept #2 IMG_2424.JPG|Flora Concept #3 IMG_2425.JPG|Bloom Concept #1 IMG_2426.JPG|Tecna Concept #1 IMG_2427.JPG|Tecna Concept #2 4FBYMGdcqJw.jpg Aisha - S4 Concepts.jpg AKy9-AQLTBc.jpg h7lkjLZLnGc.jpg Ie7VtdIG0sw.jpg kbsis9WPypY.jpg kZK_mgVSHG8.jpg Movie 2 - Domino maids - Concept.jpg Movie 2 - Domino maids - Concept - 2.jpg Musa - S4 Concepts.jpg NZZueUiIU74.jpg SaQ6CG8227s.jpg se9xYuiXkGM.jpg Tecna, Stella & Roxy - S4 Concepts.jpg Unknown Character Concept - Movie 2.jpg Uz3gIRoJh8g.jpg WDKGD0EAJp8.jpg V9G_nAHdOg4.jpg |-|World of Winx= World of Winx - Spy (Action Dress) Outfit - Concet Art.jpg|Spy (Action Dress) Concept Magical Creatures |-|Underwater Creatures= *'Selkies:' In the planning stage, the Selkies have more similarities with the Pixies, with fish-like features, but were later changed. Selkies Prototype.jpg|The Prototype Version of the Selkies. |-|Legendarium= *'Children of the Night:' The vampires had pale skin and more demonic face. This may be the first concept of the Children of the Night. *There are certain changes in the Legendarium: **The Children of the Night was going to be only three of them. *'Werewolves:' The werewolves in their prototype version had a darker color and thicker fur as seen in the Season 6 trailer. *'Ariadne:' Ariadne had another type of hairstyle, which was a ponytail with no bangs. Vampires - S6 Trailer.png|The Vampires In The Season 6 Trailer. Vampires.png|The Children of the Night as three. Werewolves S6 Trailer.png|The Werewolves in the Season 6 trailer. ADD.jpg|Different hairstyle. Vampire Boy (Season 6) Concept Art.jpg|Vampire's Boy Concept Art. Vampire Girl (Formal Concept Art).jpg|The formal concepts of the Vampire Girl. Vampire Girl (Formal Concept Art) - 2.jpg|The formal concepts of the Vampire Girl. Flying Basilisk - Concept Art.jpg|Flying Basilisk's Concept Art Gargantua - Concept Art.jpg|Gargantua's Concept Art Mummy - Concept Art.jpg|Mummy's Concept Art Sphinx - Concept Art.jpg|Sphinx's Concept Art Vampire 611 - Concept Art.jpg|Vampire's Concept Art |-|Fairy Animals= Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Mavilla's Magic Tiger 702 - Concept Art.jpg|Mavilla's Magic Tiger (From Season 7) Concept Art Mavilla's Magic Tiger 703 - Concept Art.jpg|Mavilla's Magic Tiger (As a Kitten) Concept Art Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 2.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 3.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 4.jpg|Rabcon's Concept Art Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 5.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 6.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Swan of Infinity - Concept Art.jpg|Swan of Infinity's Concept Art AzlkTX5v5b4.jpg|Amarok's concept art #1 Yiy05HnHE7Q.jpg|Amarok's concept art #2 Amarok Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Amarok's concept art #3 Elas - Wild Magic - Concept Art.jpg|Elas' concept art #1 Elas Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Elas' concept art #2 Squonk Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Squonk's concept art Critty 708 - Concept Art.jpg|Critty's concept art #1 Critty Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Critty's concept art #2 Flitter Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Flitter's concept art Frostbite - Concept Art.jpg|Frostbite's concept art Kemmy - Concept Art.jpg|Kemmy's concept art Occula - Concept Art.jpg|Occula's concept art |-|Other Creatures= Elemental - Concept Art #1.jpg|The Elemental's Concept Art #1 Elemental - Concept Art - 2.jpg|The Elemental's Concept Art #2 Mama Dinosaur - Concept Art.jpg|Mama Dinosaur's Concept Art Capocomico - Concept Art.jpg|Capocomico's Concept Art IMG 2216.JPG|Trix Tricks Lions Concept Art #1 IMG 2217.JPG|Trix Tricks Lions Concept Art #2 3yOrbjyHZGo.jpg|Peg's concept art IMG_2279.JPG|Pixie Pets Fairy Forms |-|Winx= In the early concept art, the Winx had bigger wings. The wings were in solid colors, instead of translucent colors. With the exception of Musa, who had noticeably changes in the first fairy forms, the outfits of the rest of the Winx did not change much: *There were two strips of cloth on two sides of Bloom's outfit. She also wore a dark blue legging. And instead of having two pieces, her outfit was in one piece. The collar was altered, the gloves were more puffed and tied by the ribbons at her elbows. There were yellow strings used to decorate the dress, which were connected to the jewel on her chest. Two more gold jewels attached to her boots, connected to antenna-like fabrics. The boots received the dark blue design on top of them. Her wings were in light cyan and white. *Stella's hair ties were blue instead of orange. Her headband was decorated with yellow spots instead of being solely blue. Her top was off-shouldered and stayed in orange color. There was a silver ring connected the top and the bottom. In the center of the bottom, there was a dark orange fabric, the rest of the bottom was decorated by orange and yellow triangles. Her armbands were longer and attached two yellow jewels. Her boots were shorter and also attached two yellow jewels. Her wings had one more leaflet and stayed in Bloom's wings' colors. *Flora's theme color was yellow/cream instead of pink. The dress was also more puffed. Her choker was in chartreuse-color while the flower/ribbon was spring green. Her gloves were also more puffed and resembled separated sleeves. She wore spring green high-heeled shoes, decorated by two matching strips and light green leaf-shaped fabric on each side. Her wings were in spring green and lime. *Tecna also had lime jewels not only on her helmet but also on her dress just like Bloom and her boots. The jewels near her ears were also lime green instead of cyan like in the present. The collar, sleeves and gloves were altered. There were two laser guns attached on her gloves. There were two yellowish green lightning-shaped antenna-like objects decorated her helmet and two light purple strips of cloth decorated her outfit. *Musa: ''Coming soon... Winx - Concept Art.jpg|All Winx Concept Art Winx Bloom - Concept Art.jpg|Bloom's Winx Concept Art Bloom Winx Concept.jpg|Another Bloom's Winx Concept Art |-|Enchantix= *'Bloom:' In the promotional artwork for Season 3, Bloom's Enchantix outfit color scheme was more elaborate than in the series, which ran from blue, green, yellow until pink. *'Aisha:' In the prototype version of Aisha's Enchantix, it is revealed that Aisha's hair was supposed to be longer and had a different dress (possibly from the Explorer outfit from Season 2). **In the first half of Season 3, Aisha's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. But, later in the second half of Season 3, her outfit changes to a spring green and pale pink color, possibly due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, which is similar in color. *'Tecna:' In the planning stages, Tecna's Enchantix wings had lower segments, but were later changed in the finalized series. However, it still can be seen in some scenes, such as in "Wizard's Anger". Tecna-concept-art enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix Concept Art Tecna's below wings.png|Tecna's below wings Stella-concept-art 2006-2007.jpg|Stella's Enchantix Concept Art Flora-concept-art 2006-2007.jpg|Flora's Enchantix Concept Art Bloom-rough-concept-art.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix Concept Art Bloom Enchantix - Concept Art.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix Concept Art Layla-concept-art 2006-2007.png|Aisha's Enchantix Concept Art Aisha Enchantix - Concept Art.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix Concept Art |-|Believix= When news about the release of the Season 4 was out, there is a picture of Winx, transformed into their Believix with small wings, different hairstyles and a more casual look, compared to the style seen in the series. Furthermore, it is noted that Sky and Helia had another civilian outfit. Winx Club - Season 4 Coming Soon.jpg|Old Version of Believix - Bloom, Stella, Musa and Flora Bloom Believix - Old VS New.jpg|Bloom Believix - Old VS New Believix - Concept Art.png|Winx's Believix - Concept Art Believix - Concept Art 2.png|Winx's Believix - Concept Art 2 Believix - Concept Art 3.jpg|Winx's Believix - Concept Art 3 Flora's Prototype Believix.jpg|Flora's Prototype Believix Winx Believix - Concept Art.jpg|All Winx's Believix - Concept Art Tecna-concept-art believix.jpg|Tecna's Believix Concept Art Bloom 4 - Believix (Early Concept).png|Bloom's Believix - Early Concept Winx Believix - S4 Concepts.jpg |-|Sirenix= In the early concept art, Sirenix had gothic appearance: darker hair colors, the hairstyle mostly resembled Flora's Sirenix hairstyle, the outfits were more tight and revealing, the skirts were longer and resembled the veils in Harmonix, lace leggings with ribbons wrapped around them. The prototype Sirenix wings, which can be seen in poster and earliest trailer of Season 5, also appeared as more pointed, stayed in the shape of the stonefish's dorsal fin spines instead of seashell-shaped. The colors were also more vibrant. Sirenix concept.jpg|Sirenix concept art IMG_2180.PNG|Aisha Original Sirenix Wings IMG_2197.PNG|Sirenix Version 2, #1 IMG_2198.PNG|Sirenix Version 2, #2 IMG_2287.JPG|Tecna and Flora Original Sirenix Wings (Trailer #2) IMG_2289.JPG|Bloom Original Sirenix Wings (Trailer #2) IMG_2290.JPG|Bloom, Stella, Flora Original Sirenix Wings (Trailer #2) Sirenix - Concepts.jpg |-|Bloomix= Originally, the Winx's Bloomix wings were different, they would have a more appropriate appearance with the plot of locking the Legendarium with the appearance of a warrior. Their concepts were seen in the Season 6 trailer towards the end and in the Season 6 opening as well. Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png|Flora's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Aisha Prototype Bloomix.png|Aisha's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Musa's Prototype Bloomix.png|Musa's Prototype Bloomix Wings. IMG_2267.JPG|Musa's Prototype Bloomix Wings #2. Tecna's Prototype Bloomix.png|Tecna's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer.png|Bloom's Prototype Bloomix Wings. IMG_2265.JPG|Bloom's Prototype Bloomix Wings #2. Bloom Bloomix Concept Art.jpg|Bloom Bloomix Design |-|Mythix= Noticeably, in the promotion artworks as well as the 2D animation, Mythix is always related to the prototype/concept designs. This can be seen in "Winx Forever", in which Bloom's hairstyle is ponytail, while in the 3D animation (Legendarium World and transformation), her hair is untied. *'Bloom:' Shortly after the release of the Season 6 trailer, a YouTube User named "Winx Club Rus" uploaded an alternative version of Bloom's Mythix, in which the details were preserved attire but she wore a hairstyle similar to her Sirenix, her expression was more relaxed and her wings had much glitter and a bit color. **This was also noticed in the final episode of Season 6 when Selina noticed that Bloom was a few minutes away to become a fictional character. *'Flora:' In the prototype artwork of Flora's Mythix, a part of her hair was tied into two little ponytails and the rest of the hair was untied. The belt and ribbon on the belt were also altered in comparison to the final design. The flower on her hand was supposed to have vines and other features. The flowers on her hair also had the green leaves/ribbons. *'Stella:' In the prototype artwork of Stella's Mythix, her hair and her outfit were supposed to be in brighter yellow/gold shade and she had glitters and stars at the end of her hairs. Her boots were attached with two flowers on each side instead of one like in the final design. Her bangs, dress and boots were also slightly altered in design. *'Tecna:' Her bangs were designed to be shorter and the flower decoration on the right shoulder was supposed to be on her right chest. Her dress was also slightly altered in comparison to the final design. Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 5.png|The First Version Of Bloom's Mythix Without Ponytail. Bloom Mythix - 2nd Version.jpg|The Second Version Of Bloom's Mythix With Ponytail. 2D Mythix Bloom.png|Prototype artwork of Bloom's Mythix. 2D Mythix Flora.png|Prototype artwork of Flora's Mythix. 2D Mythix Stella.png|Prototype artwork of Stella's Mythix. 2D Mythix Tecna.png|Prototype artwork of Tecna's Mythix. |-|Butterflix= *'Tecna:' In the promotional artwork for Season 7, Tecna's outfit was much darker in addition to its similarities with Sirenix. *'Bloom:' In the prototype version of Bloom's Butterflix, she did not have a butterfly on her hair but a matching flower-like object, her wings were bigger and colorful and almost similar to her Mythix, her dress had more colors and her hair was long with braids and stayed in a simple ponytail, her arms wore a ribbon like in her Sirenix's, her shoes were also barefoot sandals, which were similar to her Enchantix's. Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 3.jpg|Tecna's outfit was much darker. Bloom's Prototype Butterflix.png|Bloom's Butterflix concept art. IMG_2262.JPG IMG_2276.JPG |-|Tynix= *'Musa:' In the early concept art, Musa has pigtails but later was changed into a ponytail. Tynix Prototype Version.jpeg|Tynix concept art. PopPixie |-|Characters= Maxine_concept.jpg|Female elf's concept art Rex_concept.jpg|Male elf's concept art iItGai-8sNk.jpg|Elves' concept art n0ZNaweMW6A.jpg|Mama Octopus' concept art PuR_257lTNw.jpg|Chammelia's concept art QX036jVL2uE.jpg |-|Locations= IMG_2292.JPG|Pixie Houses IMG_2295.JPG|Elf Houses IMG_2296.JPG|Pixie Hotel Places (Winx Club) |-|Schools= Alfea IMG_2310.JPG|Alfea Dorm IMG_2311.JPG|Wizgiz's Classroom IMG_2316.JPG|Wizgiz's Classroom IMG_2312.JPG|Palladium's Lab IMG_2319.JPG|Palladium's Lab (Destroyed) IMG_2314.JPG|Hallway (Bloom's Dream) IMG_2317.JPG|Kitchen IMG_2318.JPG|Library BaPWNX8lNEA.jpg scmuA2QXNzA.jpg |-|Planets= Domino IMG_2402.JPG|Domino #1 IMG_2403.JPG|Domino #2 IMG_2404.JPG|Domino #3 IMG_2405.JPG|Domino #4 RKfnWSbKXnI.jpg vZ1xtzueBVQ.jpg Solaria -d3VmFGNTC8.jpg TXG__2-zoX0.jpg Linphea IMG_2303.JPG|Linphea Earth IMG_2299.JPG|Oil Rig IMG_2298.JPG IMG_2297.PNG RNOSjOmlmSU.jpg Storyboard |-|Winx Club= Season 1 IMG_2301.JPG IMG_2302.JPG Season 2 IMG 2258.JPG IMG 2259.JPG IMG 2212.JPG Season 3 Winx Club 3 - Storyboard Storyboard - Flora's Enchantix.jpg Storyboard - S3EP5 - 1.jpg Storyboard - S3EP5 - 2.jpg Storyboard - S3EP5 - 3.jpg Season 4 Trailer Storyboard for Season 4 trailer done by Simone Borselli. Season_4_Trailer_Storyboard.jpg|Season 4 Trailer Storyboard S4EP3 Storyboard - S4EP3 - 1.jpg S4EP5 Storyboard - S4EP5 - 1.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 2.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 3.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 4.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 5.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 6.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 7.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 8.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 9.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 10.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 11.jpg S4EP11 Storyboard - S4EP11 - 1.jpg Storyboard - S4EP11 - 2.jpg Storyboard - S4EP11 - 3.jpg S4EP24 Storyboard - S4EP24 - 1.jpg Storyboard - S4EP24 - 2.jpg Storyboard - S4EP24 - 3.jpg S4EP25 IMG_2458.JPG IMG_2459.JPG IMG_2460.JPG IMG_2462.JPG IMG_2464.JPG IMG_2465.JPG IMG_2466.JPG IMG_2467.JPG IMG_2468.JPG IMG_2469.JPG IMG_2470.JPG IMG_2471.JPG IMG_2472.JPG IMG_2473.JPG IMG_2474.JPG IMG_2475.JPG IMG_2476.JPG IMG_2477.JPG IMG_2478.JPG IMG_2479.JPG IMG_2480.JPG IMG_2481.JPG IMG_2482.JPG IMG_2483.JPG IMG_2484.JPG IMG_2485.JPG IMG_2486.JPG IMG_2487.JPG IMG_2488.JPG IMG_2489.JPG IMG_2490.JPG IMG_2491.JPG IMG_2492.JPG IMG_2493.JPG IMG_2494.JPG IMG_2495.JPG IMG_2496.JPG S4 Random Episodes Storyboard - S4 Random Eps - 1.jpg Storyboard - S4 Random Eps - 2.jpg Storyboard - S4 Random Eps - 3.jpg Storyboard - S4 Random Eps - 4.jpg IMG_2553.JPG IMG_2554.JPG IMG_2555.JPG IMG_2556.JPG Season 6 mx9yTr9VeI4.jpg IH1RBvNHBMg.jpg TA36eCShvk0.jpg JO7cHUuTc4w.jpg 1CVPysmWE8I.jpg |-|World of Winx= Season 1 World of Winx Storyboards - 1.jpg World of Winx Storyboards - 2.jpg World of Winx Storyboards - 3.jpg World of Winx Storyboards - 4.jpg World of Winx Storyboards - 5.jpg World of Winx Storyboards - 6.jpg World of Winx Storyboards - 7.jpg World of Winx Storyboards - 8.jpg World of Winx Storyboards - 9.jpg |-|Movies= The Secret of the Lost Kingdom IMG_2327.JPG Storyboard - Movie 1 - 1.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 2.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 3.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 4.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 5.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 6.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 7.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 8.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 9.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 10.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 11.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 12.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 (Musa) - 13.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 14.jpg Magical Adventure IMG_2324.JPG IMG_2325.JPG IMG_2326.JPG IMG_2331.JPG IMG_2332.JPG IMG_2333.JPG IMG_2334.JPG IMG_2335.JPG IMG_2336.JPG Storyboard - Movie 2 - 1.jpg Storyboard - Movie 2 - 2.jpg Storyboard - Movie 2 - 3.jpg Storyboard - Movie 2 - 4.jpg Storyboard - Movie 2 - 5.jpg The Mystery of the Abyss |-|Merchandise= IMG_2329.JPG|Winx Magica Harmonix Commercial IMG_2330.JPG|Winx Flower Princess Commercial Behind the Scenes |-|Winx Club= The Secret of the Lost Kingdom 3txP_vn1mvM.jpg yHUhDFndy-E.jpg BTS - Bloom Enchantix - Movie 1.jpg BTS - Movie 1 - 1.jpg Magical Adventure BTS - Movie 2 - 1.jpg BTS - Movie 2 - 2.jpg Pre-Productions |-|Winx Club= The Secret of the Lost Kingdom cuh4_JeMhD8.jpg HyukLxOqCLc.jpg PiuRZrlToWs.jpg Comics Concepts |-|Characters= Characters Design done by Pierdomenico Sirianni. Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Darko_1.jpg|Darko Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Darko_2.jpg|Darko Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Mazakis.jpg|Mazakis Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Sargon.jpg|Sargon Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Sifelius_1.jpg|Sifelius |-|Pages= Pages sketches done by Pierdomenico Sirianni. #19: Monster on the Loose Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_19_Monster_on_the_Loose_-_1.jpg|19 Monster on the Loose Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_19_Monster_on_the_Loose_-_2.jpg|19 Monster on the Loose Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_19_Monster_on_the_Loose_-_3.jpg|19 Monster on the Loose #21: The Shaab Stone Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_21_The_Shaab_Stone.jpg|21 The Shaab Stone #24: Love Potion Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_24_Love_Potion.jpg|24 Love Potion #28: Witch Love Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_28_Witch_Love_-_1.jpg|28 Witch Love Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_28_Witch_Love_-_2.jpg|28 Witch Love Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_28_Witch_Love_-_3.jpg|28 Witch Love #33: Ghosts Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_33_Ghosts_-_1.jpg|33 Ghosts Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_33_Ghosts_-_2.jpg|33 Ghosts #49: Love Betrayed Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_49_Love_Betrayed.jpg|49 Love Betrayed #115: The Last Dragon of Pyros Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_115_The_Last_Dragon_of_Pyros_p_22.jpg|115 The Last Dragon of Pyros Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_115_The_Last_Dragon_of_Pyros_p_23.jpg|115 The Last Dragon of Pyros Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_115_The_Last_Dragon_of_Pyros_p_28.jpg|115 The Last Dragon of Pyros TBA 0GaSzosoniU.jpg 4GYWP58aH-A.jpg 7umBa7Ph7o4.jpg 7wtMLvbmp0E.jpg 8poWzKIqsFI.jpg 77T1_-oyN5o.jpg ewT6Gjabv48.jpg Uf8tPGBU6w0.jpg x5dAwOVPe7g.jpg 3o-ZtSDERGI.jpg IMG_2451.JPG IMG_2452.JPG IMG_2453.JPG IMG_2454.JPG IMG_2455.JPG IMG_2456.JPG IMG_2457.JPG y2-K1HbcN_0.jpg 0GaSzosoniU.jpg 4GYWP58aH-A.jpg 7umBa7Ph7o4.jpg 7wtMLvbmp0E.jpg 8poWzKIqsFI.jpg 77T1_-oyN5o.jpg ewT6Gjabv48.jpg Uf8tPGBU6w0.jpg x5dAwOVPe7g.jpg 3o-ZtSDERGI.jpg IMG_2451.JPG IMG_2452.JPG IMG_2453.JPG IMG_2454.JPG IMG_2455.JPG IMG_2456.JPG IMG_2457.JPG IMG_2498.JPG IMG_2499.JPG IMG_2500.JPG IMG_2501.JPG IMG_2502.JPG IMG_2503.JPG IMG_2504.JPG IMG_2505.JPG IMG_2512.JPG IMG_2513.JPG IMG_2514.JPG IMG_2515.JPG IMG_2516.JPG IMG_2517.JPG IMG_2518.JPG IMG_2519.JPG IMG_2520.JPG IMG_2521.JPG IMG_2522.JPG IMG_2523.JPG IMG_2524.JPG IMG_2525.JPG IMG_2526.JPG IMG_2527.JPG IMG_2528.JPG IMG_2529.JPG IMG_2531.JPG IMG_2532.JPG IMG_2533.JPG IMG_2534.JPG IMG_2535.JPG IMG_2536.JPG IMG_2537.JPG IMG_2538.JPG IMG_2539.JPG IMG_2540.JPG IMG_2541.JPG IMG_2542.JPG IMG_2543.JPG IMG_2544.JPG IMG_2545.JPG IMG_2546.JPG IMG_2548.JPG IMG_2549.JPG IMG_2550.JPG IMG_2551.JPG IMG_2552.JPG IMG_2557.JPG IMG_2558.JPG |-|Covers= INJUHgDDmQo.jpg m0iBwbX4l70.jpg piPHxg2SBGw.jpg IMG_2509.JPG IMG_2510.JPG IMG_2511.JPG |-|Miscellaneous= Buildings design done by Pierdomenico Sirianni. Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Mazakis_Building.jpg|Mazakis Building Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Mazakis_Office.jpg|Mazakis Office PopPixie IMG_2379.JPG|PopPixie by Pietro Dichiara Merchandise |-|Dolls= IMG_2308.PNG IMG_2307.JPG Couture |-|Misc.= IMG_2448.JPG IMG_2449.JPG IMG_2506.JPG IMG_2508.JPG IMG_2507.JPG Games |-|Winx Adventure= IMG_2323.JPG|Riven Character Model IMG_2321.JPG|Sky and Riven Character Models IMG_2322.JPG|Tecna Character Model IMG_2320.JPG|Bloom Character Concept (Oriental) Trivia *So far, only Charmix, Harmonix and Tynix are the only transformations which does not have an initial prototype. *So far, only Stella's prototype Bloomix wings was not seen. Category:Winx Club Category:Media Category:World of Winx Category:PopPixie Category:Merchandise Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters Category:Places Category:Planets Category:Forms Category:Games Category:Online games Category:Winx Club Games Category:Dolls Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Magical Creatures